


Leather

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-04
Updated: 2006-01-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Mal's wearing leather and Simon takes charge--need I say more?





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Adult Only--PWP  
>  Thanks to kispexi2 for being my beta reader!  
> Thanks to sffan, jezdenly, executrix, & sparky77 for their inspiration!

  
Author's notes: Adult Only--PWP  
Thanks to kispexi2 for being my beta reader!  
Thanks to sffan, jezdenly, executrix, & sparky77 for their inspiration!  


* * *

Leather

## Leather

Simon was sitting on the bed in his room, reading the latest medical information he had downloaded to his handheld Cortex unit, when the door slid open. He glanced up, expecting to see River, and dropped the unit. It wasn't River standing in front of the now closed door, but Mal. He was dressed in tight, black leather pants, slung low on the hips, boots, and a cropped leather vest. His shirt and ever-present suspenders were missing. 

Simon swallowed, hard, and stammered, "C-Captain?" 

"Hey, Doc. Thought I'd come by and get your opinion 'bout my new wardrobe. Think it fits okay?" Mal strode farther into the room, and turned a circle so Simon could get the full effect. 

Like steel to a magnet, Simon slid off the bed and approached Mal. He didn't speak, didn't think he could. When Mal stopped turning, Simon circled him slowly, stopping to enjoy the view of Mal's ass in the tightest pants he'd ever seen. _How in the name of Buddha did he get those on? More to the point, how long will it take me to get them off?_ he wondered. He continued his circuit, letting his eyes wander over every inch of Mal's clothing and skin. He came to a halt when he was once again standing in front of Mal, his eyes slowly drifting up to Mal's face. 

"Speechless, huh? Guess I'll go see what Jayne thinks, then," Mal smirked. 

As he started to turn, Simon grabbed his wrist and growled, "You will not." 

"No?" 

"No. You don't walk into my room dressed like that, get me in this state," Simon waved a hand in the direction of his burgeoning erection, "then tell me you're going to go see Jayne." 

"I don't?" 

"No." Grabbing Mal's vest with both hands Simon pulled him down into a searing kiss, all tongues and teeth, hard and wet--each trying to claim the other in a struggle for dominance. Simon let go of the vest, his hands roaming over Mal's body. When they reached Mal's ass, he jerked Mal forward, bringing Mal's erection hard up against his stomach. 

Mal was no innocent bystander during the kiss. When Simon pulled him down, his hands went up to either side of Simon's face, holding him steady while they ravaged each other's mouths. Soon, though, one hand was cupping the back of Simon's head while the other hand was busy trying to pull the shirt out of Simon's pants. _Too many gorram layers_ Mal thought as he finally succeeded in reaching Simon's skin. He was caught slightly off-guard when Simon jerked him forward, but made a quick recovery. Settling his hands on the tight ass that had been enticing him since day one, he tried to lift Simon onto his hips so they could get to the bed. 

When Simon felt Mal try to lift him, he broke the kiss and all other contact. Holding Mal by the vest again, he said, "Unh unh unh. None of that now. I'm in control here, not you." He spun Mal around, marched him backwards to the bed, then pushed him down flat. Kicking off his shoes, Simon climbed on the bed, straddling Mal, and leaned down to claim Mal's mouth again before moving to his neck and chest. Licking, biting, sucking, kissing, he soon had Mal right where he wanted him--out of control. 

"Wait, Simon, wait," Mal panted. "Too many layers. Want to feel you." 

"So. Do something about it," Simon taunted as he sat back up and rocked on Mal's hips. He could feel Mal's erection straining against the leather. God, he needed to get those pants off soon. First, though, he wanted, no needed, Mal to undress him. 

Mal sat up as much as he could and lifted trembling hands to unbutton Simon's vest. _When did I lose control of this situation? Shouldn't I be the one givin' orders here, bein's I'm Captain of this gorram boat?_ he wondered as he finished the vest and began on the shirt. _Finally!_ he thought as he reached the last button, only to groan in frustration when the open shirt and vest revealed an undershirt. 

"You wear too many gorram clothes," Mal ground out as he pushed the shirt and vest off Simon's arms, and reached down to pull the undershirt up and off. He skimmed his hands over Simon's chest and back as he began licking and sucking Simon's neck. 

"Too cold on this boat. Need extra layers to keep warm," Simon groaned. 

"I'll show you warm," Mal stated sarcastically as he suddenly shoved Simon down on his back and stretched out on top of him. He reached for the waistband of Simon's pants and asked, "How many layers you wear down here?" 

"Why don't you investigate and find out," Simon suggested as he pushed his hips up into Mal's hand. 

"Think I will at that," Mal grinned smugly as his hands busily worked at the fastenings of Simon's pants. Once they were undone, Mal lifted himself off Simon so he could pull them down and off. "What? No longjohns?" Mal scoffed, as Simon's only remaining garment was revealed to be a pair of navy blue silk boxers. 

"Nope. Don't need them. You going to finish what you started, or are you going to stand there and stare?" 

"Don't rightly know. Starin' works for me. You're a fine lookin' specimen, there, Simon." 

"You're not bad, yourself, Mal, but I could do with something more than eyes at this point," Simon growled. 

"Reckon you could, but I kinda like the look o' that dark blue against your lily-white skin," Mal smirked. 

"Mal," Simon was beginning to sound extremely frustrated. 

"All right, no need to get tetchy. Silk, huh?" Mal teased as he removed the boxers. 

"Yes. It's very soothing. You should try it sometime." 

"How do you know I haven't?" 

"You have a point there." And then Simon lost all ability for coherent thought as he felt Mal's mouth on his cock. The hot wetness of that mouth felt so good, and it had been so long! He didn't think he was going to last! "Oh, God. Mal..." He thrust his hips and bit his lip to keep from yelling. 

It had been a long time since Mal had had someone's dick in his mouth, but some things you just don't forget. Like licking it just so. And using teeth to maximize pleasure. And how hard to suck. And when to swallow. Oh, definitely, when to swallow. He continued to lick and suck Simon's cock until Simon whimpered, then let it slip from his mouth with a gentle plop. He crawled up next to Simon, holding him as he slowly recovered. 

When Simon's eyes fluttered open, he saw raw hunger on Mal's face. "Hey," he said, reaching up to caress Mal's cheek. 

"Welcome back." 

"D'I go somewhere?" 

"Yeah, you did, but you're back now. Why'd you bite your lip? Wanted to hear you scream." 

"River..." 

"Probably knows what we're doing." 

"No reason to provide audio." 

"Mmm mmm. Next time we do this in my bunk." 

"Don't you think we should finish this time, first? You can't be comfortable in these tight pants," Simon purred as he trailed his fingers up Mal's leg. 

"Conjure you're right. You got the stamina?" 

"Do I have the stamina?! Why, you..." With that, Simon quickly rolled Mal onto his back and straddled him again. He ran his hands up Mal's chest, under the vest that he hadn't quite managed to remove before. This time he got it off, with a little help. Then he recommenced kissing, licking, biting, and sucking Mal's neck, chest, and stomach, once again bringing him to the edge of losing control. His hands roamed everywhere, trying to feel as much of Mal as possible. Suddenly, his fingers touched something unusual. He lifted his head and said, "My God, you're still wearing your boots!" 

"Well, you never got around to taking them off earlier," Mal panted. "Didn't get to the pants then, either, case you hadn't noticed." 

"Oh, that I noticed," Simon said, chuckling as he touched his forehead to Mal's. "How long did it take you to get them on, anyway?" 

"Don't rightly know for sure. At least an hour," Mal answered, grinning sheepishly. 

"An hour?! Well, I'm not taking the time needed to get them off you, just so we can put them back on. Guess you'll have to be satisfied with me getting them open far enough to get to your cock. I can, and will, do something about those boots, though." 

"Can't you just leave them? I'm gettin' fair desperate here." 

"Nope. I prefer my lovers bootless, thank you. Less chance of being injured in the heat of the moment," Simon said as he stood and started to remove Mal's boots. 

"Didn't seem to care earlier." 

"Yes, well, my brain was otherwise engaged. There, that's better." Simon ran his hands up the leather covering Mal's legs, heading for the waistband. "How are these things fastened, anyway? Ah, good, not a zipper." 

"Not a zipper's good?" Mal groaned in frustration. Closing his eyes he tried to block out the vision of all that beautiful skin standing just inches away. 

"Yes. I'm not sure I could have unzipped these over your cock, but buttons and laces have just enough give so that, there..." Simon's nimble fingers had been busy, and he finally succeeded in releasing Mal's erection from its leather cage. "God, you're beautiful," Simon breathed as he finally got a chance to look at Mal's engorged cock. "I can't wait to have you fill me." 

Mal snapped his eyes open, stunned. "You want me to fuck you?!" 

"Well.. Yes. Unless you don't want to?" 

"Oh, God, I want to. Just never thought you'd let me." Mal sat up, reaching for Simon. 

"Well, maybe not always. Sometimes, I'll want to fuck you. But today, yes, fuck me, Mal." Simon pushed Mal back down, crawling on top of him once again as he captured Mal's mouth in a demanding kiss. They devoured each other, tongues clashing, teeth biting. Mal tried to roll Simon over, but Simon was having none of that. He sat up, reaching into the nightstand for his lube. "I want you to fuck me, Mal, but I'm going to be on top. _Dong ma_?" Mal nodded as Simon squeezed some lube on both their hands. "Take it slow and easy. It's been a long time for me." So saying, Simon reached back and spread a liberal coating of lube on Mal's cock before leaning forward on his hands and knees, giving Mal room to work. 

Mal reached for Simon's dick, stroking it gently for a few moments before letting his hand drift to Simon's balls. He played with them and squeezed gently. Simon's face was in the crook of Mal's neck where he moaned breathily. "Simon, look at me," Mal said as he moved his fingers farther back, stroking the stretch of skin behind Simon's balls. 

Simon lifted his head, and looked into Mal's eyes. He could drown in those eyes. So deep, so blue, so like the ocean he missed so much. And the sensations Mal's fingers were causing! He could feel himself getting hard again. When Mal slipped a finger into his opening, he sighed with pleasure. His eyes started to flutter closed, but Mal whispered "Keep them open," so he did, watching Mal as he was slowly stretched and opened. He leaned down for another soul stealing kiss as Mal's fingers moved faster and deeper. He started to thrust back on Mal's hand. 

"Still want to take it slow and easy?" Mal's voice tickled his ear. 

"Fuck, no! Want to ride you." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

Simon pushed up off his hands and onto his knees. He reached back for Mal's cock, and watched Mal as he slowly lowered himself onto the velvety steel rod. Oh, God, it felt so good! He hadn't felt this full, this complete, this alive in he didn't know how long! He broke eye contact with Mal, throwing his head back in delight. 

Mal watched Simon's face as his dick was engulfed in Simon's opening--an opening that, in spite of all their preparation, was tighter than Mal expected. But Simon's face showed no sign of pain, only ecstasy. It humbled Mal to think he could bring that look to someone's face. Mal's hands slowly stroked up Simon's thighs and hips. After Simon was fully seated, Mal brought his knees up, planted his feet on the bed, and asked, "I thought you were going to ride me?" 

"Oh, I am. Believe me, I am." With that, Simon began to move slowly up and back down on the cock in his ass. He knew Mal needed more, but he hoped by starting out slowly to make it last. He reached down with his hands and began caressing Mal's chest, first teasing him with light, fluttery strokes. As he built momentum, he deepened the caresses, tweaking Mal's nipples before leaning down to lick them, running his nails along Mal's skin at odd moments, tickling Mal's sides, trying to drive Mal over the edge and out of control. 

Soon Mal was no longer content to be ridden. He began thrusting up into Simon, meeting him thrust for thrust. He looked at Simon, wanting to make eye contact again, but Simon's eyes had closed as he gasped for air. He saw that Simon was hard again, and knowing how much more intense their orgasms would be if they came together, he grasped Simon's dick with his still slick hand and began to pump in time with their thrusts. 

A jolt went straight through Simon, causing him to falter momentarily. He looked down at Mal, and as they made eye contact, his rhythm returned. " _Tianna_ , Mal. Feels so good. Don't stop," he panted. 

"Not planning to. Come for me, Simon. Want to feel your come on me. Come for me." 

"Come with me, Mal. Oh, God, come with me!" 

"Right there with you. _Wa Cao_!" And as Simon's seed spurted onto Mal's chest and stomach, Mal gave one final thrust up into Simon and came deep in the tight ass he admired so much. 

Simon collapsed onto Mal's chest as Mal wrapped his arms around him. As their heart rates slowed to normal, they held each other, sticky and sweaty, smelling of sex, and content. At last, Simon propped himself up on his elbows, and stroking Mal's hair off his forehead said, "That was amazing. What took us so long?" 

"Can't help it you haven't been catching my signals," Mal smirked. 

"Huh? What signals? All you've ever done is hit me, berate me, ridicule me..." 

Simon started to roll off Mal, but Mal held him in place as he said, "Yeah. Signals." 

"What!?!" Simon cried out in shock. "Maybe for Jayne! Definitely not for me!" 

"Yeah, finally figured that out. Decided to take the direct approach." Mal rubbed tiny circles on Simon's back in silent apology. 

"Well, I'm glad you finally figured it out." Simon relaxed into the soothing motions. 

"Yeah, me too." Mal gave Simon a quick kiss. "Let's take a nap, then move this to my bunk, 'kay? Think I'll need some help gettin' these pants off." 

"Sounds like a plan," Simon teased. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Leather**   
Author:   **lvs2read**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **13k**  |  **01/04/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Simon   
Pairings:  M/S   
Summary:  Mal's wearing leather and Simon takes charge--need I say more?   
Notes:  Adult Only--PWP   
Thanks to kispexi2 for being my beta reader!   
Thanks to sffan, jezdenly, executrix, & sparky77 for their inspiration!   
  



End file.
